


clarity

by passionred (berryargento)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hikawacest, It's not exactly incest, Other, more like sister-bonding stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/passionred
Summary: “You know, Onee-chan,” Hina breathed, it was when Sayo held hers. “I miss you, a lot.”





	clarity

**Author's Note:**

> from a poll from twitter about a surprise prompt with SayoHina as a winner! Don’t worry it’s fluff? all da way. Have fun—though don’t expect anything good ;;

Sayo was about to tuck back and sleep before her phone vibrated.

It was one of IMs from Ako, that little girl who’ll always take random photos and videos when their practice in session. The night wasn’t late, so instead shutting off her phone, she decided to scroll the _Roselia_ chat window.

There was a photo of them in their break time; Ako smiles to the camera, Yukina visible around the back fanning herself with hand, Risa about to share her drink to everyone, Rinko checked whether she had turned the keyboard off, and she was there about to remove her guitar. Ako added some stickers, and a word ‘candid’. A sign that four (and, including Ako who posted, five) people read the chat signaling that neither of them already slept. Sayo only smiled at the antics followed and tossed her phone.

Everything has changed now; they were not blinded by personal goal anymore—they are ‘Roselia’ and FUTURE WORLD FES is their aim, together.

“Onee-chan?”

Her door creaked, green-yellow met hers. _Hina,_ Sayo thought, _she’s not knocking again_ —

“I-I’m sorry to bother you so late,” her younger sister said. “Can I … sleep with you?”

Sayo couldn’t cease to blink. Her stare still sharp. “… Why?”

“It has been … some while since we talked, right?” Hina’s voice grew quieter. “I, If you’re busy then, never mind.”

There was something different at how Hina spoke. She would usually speak in cheerful, carefree manner, and yet beyond her door, Hina is quiet. Though it was not rare to see Hina became quiet, surprised, or even, taken aback by her pure rejection to her younger twin; she couldn’t shake if something feel different.

_Is it because we’re … twins? Not just an older and younger sister separated by minutes to years?_

“Come on in.” Sayo could see Hina’s face went shades brighter and she entered the room, bringing her pillow in. The older sister watched silently as Hina made her way to sit atop her bed, right beside her, hugging pillow.

It was kind of weird to see Hina is wearing the same pastel green pajamas as her. They would usually dress in different way altogether, going to different school, having a different band—as if they had separated for long, yet they met almost everyday, living in the same house, wearing the same face.

“I thought you’d say no,” Hina giggled. “You’re different now, Onee-chan.”

Sayo scratched her cheek, feeling sudden self-conscious, “Am I?”

“Well, you seem to say no every time,” the short-haired girl continued. “I’m just … happy right now.”

_Did I grow soft? Maybe it’s because Udagawa-san—_

“Onee-chan, onee-chan.” There, she saw the identical green-yellow to hers glinted. “Let’s sleep now?”

 

* * *

 

Sayo didn’t know when she surrendered to flow. Hina hit the lamps off and both of them were now laying on Sayo’s bed. It was a bit cramped for two people, but neither of them minded. They were there, Sayo occupied the left side and Hina at the opposite side, still in the dark, in the silence-nothing to exchange and no means to sleep.

Outside the window, there were stars. Sayo sometimes let her window curtain open since she forgot to close it due to practicing until late.

So, what now? Sayo wondered herself. She really is growing soft. She though she would never associate herself with younger twin this close anymore.

“Onee-chan.”

Sayo turned to the side. Hina’s features were visible, she was giggling again.

“What is it?”

“Mm, nothing. I just want to call you.”

Another silence passed while they were simply gazing to each other, flat expression of Sayo bored to Hina’s cheeky grin. Now Sayo wondered why and how she let the girl in—this girl who has the same face as her, same hair color, same eyes; the very existence of perfection she hated.

“So, is there something wrong?”

“Eh? Why do you think about that?”

“Well, you …” Sayo paused. “You asked to sleep together.”

Hina’s eyes went wide for a bit, before she whipped, “I … just want to be close.”

“Why?” Sayo creased her brow, Hina’s smile didn’t falter.

“… Aren’t we twins? Is it strange to ask for things like this?”

Sayo rolled her eyes, seeking for something logical to rebut. “It … seems the usual, maybe.”

Hina knew she is hesitant, or simply lost. She just smiled.

“You know, Onee-chan,” Hina breathed, it was when Sayo held hers. “I miss you, a lot.”

 _Did she grow soft, or did she avoid the truth?_ —Sayo felt her eyes burning.

“I might be insensitive, or I might hurt you unconsciously, but …” the younger twin continued. “I want to understand you. You’re always distant, Onee-chan.”

She could see it now, blanketed with small sparkles from the stars outside, the apparent sadness painted on those eyes.

“I—“ for the first time, Sayo said it, she thought. Their hands that stayed between them readily moved. Sayo grasped hers. “I-I’m sorry.”

She didn’t need to ask what Hina felt, she could sense it-strongly, even. What she need is to _tell_ , not to be hard on _everything_ —

“Then, you won’t leave me, right?” a squeeze.

“That … I can’t promise.”

“Don’t look so apologetic, you don’t do anything wrong, Onee-chan.” Another amused laugh.

“Oh, shut it.”

Thin line forming her lips curved up a little, Sayo swallowed in relief.

“… Let’s sleep, then?”

“Mm.”

[‘ _I love you, Onee-chan._ ’]

They clasped their hands together as they closed their eyes, letting sleep to overtake their wishes, hoping someday it would be the day for them to be happy together.


End file.
